nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Duster
Duster is one of the main characters in the GBA game, Mother 3. Duster is a thief who lives in Tazumilli Village with his father Wess. Duster's main skills involve using his thieving tools to inflict status effects on enemies. Duster attacks by kicking enemies and equips different types of shoes to increase his offense. Story Duster is friends with Flint, and assists him in searching for his wife Hinawa and his children by using his Wall Staples to scale a cliff. Duster also assists Flint fight the first Chimera boss in the game, the Reconstructed Caribou. Duster's Wall Staples are useful in this early fight, as they immobilize the enemy. The following Chapter, Chapter 2: A Thief's Adventure, is Duster centric. Wess gets Duster to sneak into Oshoe Castle to steal what Wess only describes as an "Important Thing". Whilst on his way there, Duster runs into the mysterious man named Fassad as he introduces currency, DP, to Tazmily Village. As Duster walks into Tazmily's cemetery, various zombies attack him. Inside the Castle, Duster buys the Rope Snake from a friendly ghost that inhabits the Castle. Inside the castle, Duster sees Princess Kumatora for the first time. After defeating ghostly composer Mr. Passion, Duster obtains the Noble Spittoon. Wess destroys it whilst telling Duster that wasn't what he was sent after. Wess joins Duster. At the gates of the Castle, they confront the Pig Mask Army as they invade. The Pig Masks send a Clayman to attack them, but they defeat it. Inside the castle, Duster and Wess meet Kumatora. Duster and party retrieve the Hummingbird Egg, the treasure Wess had sent Duster to retrieve, before falling to one of Oshoe Castle's traps. The party is washed away by the current in the underground cave. Duster isn't seen again for over three years. Lucas and Kumatora find him playing bass with the band DCMC under the assumed name of Lucky. After fighting through the attic and defeating Duster's Jealous Bass, Lucas and Kumatora convince Duster to join their party. Duster had washed on the beach after being washed away and had been suffering from amnesia. He had an inkling of the importance of the Hummingbird Egg and had buried it in a Clayman. Lucas and party go to find it. After finding it, Duster regains his lost memories. After regaining his memories, Duster joins the resistance to the Pigmasks. He helps destroy the Lightning Tower. Following this, Duster falls into Saturn Valley, where the Mr. Saturns take him in. Unfortunantly, the invading Pigmasks tie him and the Mr. Saturns up, believing they know the location of one of the Seven Needles. Following his rescue, Duster rejoins the part for the rest of the game. Duster's Thieving Tools Below are translations of his special skills and their effects. *'Wall Staples': Wall Staples can be used to scale certain walls. In battle, they will prevent an enemy from moving if successful. *'Siren Beetle': A beetle that makes a shrill noise causes an enemy to stop and cover its ears. *'Hypno Pendulum': The Pendulum puts an enemy to sleep. During this, it is easier to hear the beat of the song to combo to. *'Smoke Bomb': Inflicts the Crying status on an enemy. *'Scary Mask ' : This lowers an enemies' offense stat by 20%. *'Tickle Stick': This lowers an enemies' defense stat by 20% Super Smash Bros. Brawl Duster appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The sticker depicts his sprite from Mother 3 and raises attacks involving feet by 4. This is in keeping with Duster's nature in Mother 3 of attacking via kicking instead of punching or hitting with sticks. Category:Mother series Category:Mother series characters Category:Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits